The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording medium which has an excellent durability and is capable of reducing noises in magnetic recording and reproduction and is also capable of a high density recording.
High hardness inorganic micropowder (hereinafter, referred to as filler) is mixed as a reinforcing agent into the magnetic recording medium to improve the durability. This filler becomes a cause of generation of the noise in magnetic recording and reproduction. Therefore, to realize a high density recording, the magnetic recording medium is required to be structured so as to provide the necessary durability by use of only a small amount of filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,532 issued on May 29, 1984 disclosed that in order to improve the durability of the magnetic disk, it is effective to use the filler having a particle diameter greater than not exceeding 20% of a thickness of magnetic coating film. However, no consideration is made with respect to the flying height of the magnetic head. In the magnetic disk for the high recording density, the necessary durability cannot be obtained by the filler of a particle diameter within such a range.